Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light
by Feni
Summary: Harry Potter is dead, and Atem is gone. When Hogwarts gains Yuugi, Ryou, and a mysterious boy named Vincent Evans as Seventh Year students, Headmaster Snape isn't the only one who's suspicious. After all, no magic can bring back the dead... right?
1. Kouen: Flame

**A/N: **For all who find this familiar, yes, this is the **same story** as If Only You Knew. However, this has a few notable differences. The main difference is the point of view, as this story will be mainly told by Yuugi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (Yuugiou) or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light<br>**

**Author: Feni**

**Beta'd by Ahny**

**Prologue: Kouen (Flame)**

* * *

><p><em>O you who take away hearts and accuse hearts, who re-create a man's heart (in respect of) what he has done, he is forgetful of himself through what you have done. Hail to you, lords of eternity, founders of everlasting! Do not take his heart with your fingers wherever his heart may be. ... He sends out his heart which controls his body, his heart is announced to the gods, for his heart is his own. He has power over it, and he will not say what he has done. ... I command you to obey me in the realm of the dead, even I, who am vindicated in peace and vindicated in the beautiful West in the domain of eternity.<em>

_-Egyptian Book of the Dead_

Number four Privet Drive burned. Since it occurred so early in the morning, the usually nosy neighborhood didn't know exactly how it happened. Some said it was a burner mistakenly left on. Others said it was a gas leak. Either way, this spectacle was one to behold. It took the officers a few hours to douse the flames and look for survivors. Unfortunately, all that was left was ash.

The headline of the next day's Daily Prophet read, "Is the Boy-Who-Lived Really Dead?"

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" Deep emerald eyes blinked open to meet only swirls of purple and black matter. The owner of the aforementioned eyes glanced around and only saw the same blackness.<p>

"You, Chosen One, are within the Shadow Realm," a baritone voice replied. The teenager took a step back as some of the shadows melded together to create a human-like form. The person had tanned skin and wore a deep purple cape. Linen wrapped around his waist, adorned with gold. But for some reason, his face was obscured by shadows. Only the gleam of bright crimson eyes could be seen.

"I'm **where**? And who are **you**?"

"You are in the realm between dimensions, where the shadows reside. My name is Atem." The man bowed slightly, one arm folding over his stomach as he did so. "I have much to explain, so follow me." Atem turned around and waved his hand. A linen-covered doorway was formed the same way the king was created by shadows.

The teen paused before following him. He wasn't stupid; he had survived enough assassination attempts to know better. It's not like he had much of a choice, though. The new arrival walked through the doorway and blinked at the table and chairs set up across from each other. Atem sat on one of the chairs, legs crossed and eyes gleaming. If the boy didn't know better, a smirk probably settled on the other's lips. Still wary of this new person, the newcomer sat down on the other chair.

"Where would you like me to begin, Harry Potter?" Atem inquired. At the mention of his name, the boy squirmed.

"Um. Well," the Gryffindor stammered, his eyebrows furrowing. "How about starting with how I got here?"

"Very well. What do you remember?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Flames. I felt and smelled them. When I tried to open the door of my room to escape, I wasn't able to; even magic didn't work."

Atem chuckled, "That was my doing. My shadows made sure that the _Hellfyre_ did not touch you, Chosen One. You have too much to do to have died then."

"I guess I owe you one."

"I only ask for your trust," Atem replied. "But I digress. The fire incinerated everything, and everyone, in that household aside from you." Harry's head dropped. _**That means the Dursleys…**_ Harry began to think. A solitary tear slid down his left cheek. "It is all right. I have seen why you feel this way. Your relatives neglected you." The boy gulped again. _**He said that so bluntly.**_

"Wait… Does that mean that everyone thinks I'm dead?" Harry surged up as he said this, eyes wide. The king across from him stood up and walked over.

"As of now, it is all speculation. But I have to warn you, time flows differently in this realm. I apologize, but I do not know how long you will be here. I thought that you would rather be alive than dead." Atem received a vigorous nod in response. "I could help you attain a new life in your realm, Mister Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. And what are you talking about?" Atem motioned for the boy to sit as he too sat back down.

"Since time flows faster here, we have the chance to alter your appearance without magic. We can also work on your mannerisms and such. If you are a good student, no one will even know it is you. The only feature we cannot change is the color of your eyes. It is up to you whether or not you want to use a _Glamour_ or possibly a potion for that." Atem sighed. "The shadows decide when souls enter and exit this realm, so I cannot foretell when you can return to the Realm of Light. We might as well get started as soon as possible, if you are amenable."

_**Not being the Boy-Who-Lived? I... guess I can still help in the fight against Voldemort without all the hype. **_"All right. I accept," Harry answered after a few minutes of thought. He extended his hand and gripped Atem's in a firm handshake.

"Good. The first thing we need is a name."


	2. Shote: Beginning

**A/N:**I'm surprised with the reaction to this fic. I guess it's because this is a Yuugiou/HP crossover? Sure, I'll go with that. Either way, thanks for all the support, folks. =)

This chapter has been written for a few MONTHS. xDD Shows how much I pre-write before I post, I guess.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (Yuugiou) or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light<strong>

**Author: Feni**

**Beta'd by Ahny (Coffee Cat)**

**Chapter 1: Shote (Beginning)**

* * *

><p>"I miss him."<p>

The breeze fluttered past a small figure huddled over the sandbox in Central Park. If one didn't know better, one would have mistaken the eighteen-year-old boy for a middle school student. (His short stature didn't help him convince the adults that he, in fact, wasn't twelve.) Once someone spotted his tall, tri-colored hair, one would immediately know it was the King of Games himself, Yuugi Motou. This could explain why the teen wore a dark gray hoodie and ripped jeans.

With a sigh, the boy stood up, and a bucket rose with him. Yuugi's sleek new sneakers left a trail of sand grains behind them as their owner padded over to a nearby pond. Here he dipped the toy into the water and gathered the babbling liquid. The cold sting of the water didn't seem to change the sullen expression marring his face, though. Moving as if inside a trance, the Japanese boy walked back to his playpen.

Only those with acute hearing noticed the splash when the bucket was dropped unceremoniously into the sandbox. The bucket lay against a corner, forgotten, as Yuugi began to sculpt. It was amazing how a blob of wet sand could become a figurine in a matter of minutes. Every piece was carved as if it were a part of Yuugi's own family. Once the boy was satisfied, pale hands situated the final figure. A hint of a smile grew on Yuugi's face at the accomplishment, and he took a step back out of the sand to admire his creation. In front of him sat a replica of Ancient Egypt. Every corner formed a ninety degree angle, and each curve of a face was shaped to a perfect circle.

However, there was one feature which kept Yuugi's attention. Far in the back of the sandbox sat a great structure, colonnades and magnificent gardens surrounding each side. And he who sat on the highest balcony was the one upon whom deep amethyst irises were fixed. The figurine held up his right arm as the people below him cheered. Anyone could see the detail that was put into the person, from the folds of his tunic to the individual lines on his chestpiece. The eye of Wdjat sat proudly on the winged crown.

"Mister?" Yuugi turned to his left to see a young boy pointing at his work. "Why doesn't the king have a face?" The teenager paused for a few moments before placing a hand on the boy's mousy hair.

"Because no matter how much I try, I wouldn't do the original owner any justice." Yuugi walked away, leaving a confused boy and the sand diorama behind.

That night, a Northeaster befell the city. New York underwent the procedures for a State of Emergency due to all of the flooding, since so much was destroyed by the waves rushing through the streets. Unfortunately, the sandbox was one of those structures. All that was left was a pile of rubble, as all of the sand had washed away.

Yuugi never came back to that place in Central Park.

* * *

><p>BRRRRING!<p>

A groan.

BRRRRRRING!

Yuugi resisted the urge to chuck his alarm clock across the room. Blurry eyes read the numbers on the machine. At the hazy recognition of what time it was, the teen buried his head back under his pillow. It was **Sunday**, for goodness' sake! Why on earth would it have gone off?

_Just__ dance ,__gonna __be__ okay,__ dada__doo__doo; __just__ dance,__ spin__ that__ record __babe__…_

The boy slammed his hand on his bedside table and scoured for his phone. "_Ohayou_, (Good Morning) Anzu," was mumbled over the receiver when the wandering hand found the phone.

_"__Good __morning?__ Have__ you__ even __seen__ the__ damage __done__ outside__ from __that __storm __last __night?__"_ Yuugi blinked at the panicked tone of his friend.

"Wait, there was a storm last night?"

_"__You __had __me __worried__** sick**__.__ I__ swear,__ next__ time__ you __pull__ a__ stunt__ like __that,__ I__'__m__ going __to__ punch __you!__"_ At the lack of response from Yuugi, Anzu released an exasperated sigh. _"__Don__'__t__ stay__ out__ that __late __again,__okay?__ What __if __you __were __caught __out __in __that __storm!__ You __might __have __died, __Mr.__ Motou! __What __do __you __have __to __say__ for __that?__"_ Again Yuugi's silence was the only answer Anzu received. _"__Honestly.__ You__'__re__ lucky __I __can__'__t __come __over __there __right __this__ instant. __Do __me __a __favor __and __take __a __look __at __everything __for __yourself, __all __right?__ I__'__ll__ talk__ to __you __again __later, __Yuugi. __Bye!__" _Yuugi placed his iPhone down on his bedside counter a tad gentler than before. At least now he was awake, right? The boy rolled out of bed and walked over to one of the large windows of his apartment. One tug sent the curtain flying.

Water. That's all Yuugi could see. The first floor of all the buildings was completely submerged beneath water. The teen was silently thanking the gods for it, as Anzu **would** have chopped off his head if she were able to get out of her apartment across the street.

A trill brought the boy out of his musings. "Wait, what?" Yuugi asked himself. "I must be hearing things." He went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast. What he wasn't expecting was a red-tailed hawk perched on one of his dining room chairs. The Japanese boy took a step to the left, but the hawk's eyes followed him. A step to the right provided the same results. "How on earth did you get in here? I didn't leave open my windows again, did I?"

Surprisingly enough, the creature turned its head from side to side. It held out one leg, upon which a letter was attached. Yuugi hesitantly took a step forward. The owl hooted in what Yuugi guessed was impatience before leaping off the back of the chair onto the human's shoulder. He yelped before untying the message around the bird's leg; those talons hurt!

**Mr. Y. Motou**

**Apartment on the Eighth Floor**

**23 3rd Street**

**Manhattan, New York**

"What a weird address." The hawk screeched again, and Yuugi winced. "Okay, okay." He flipped the envelope over and ogled at the ink and the wax seal. No one used those anymore, right? The boy carefully removed the seal with the tip of his nail and pulled out three pieces of… parchment? He unfolded all of them and sat down at the dining table to read them. By this time, the hawk turned its attention to Yuugi's gravity-defying hair.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Severus Snape_

_Dear Mr. Motou,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find_

_enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Yuugi blanched. There was a school for the magical arts? So the Millennium items weren't the only source of magic in the universe? If so was there some way to… No, it wasn't possible, right? "I can't keep my hopes up, right? Even you said that 'no magic can bring back the dead,' but I can't help this bubbly feeling in my chest. How long as it been?" Yuugi turned to look at the calendar hanging off his fridge door.

It had already been a year, to the day, since the pharaoh had gone back to the afterlife, leaving Yuugi to his 'own story.' Ever since that day, Yuugi never felt the same. Japan just brought back too many memories. That's why he took up Kaiba's job offer in America; plus, he was able to learn a bit from Anzu about the new environment. Yuugi's eyes shifted to a studded belt with an attached card case lying at the other end of the table. Of all the things to give up, Duel Monsters was not one of them. Yuugi had a feeling that his Other Self wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Ow!" The hawk had nipped the tip of his ear. At the sudden noise it jumped onto the wooden table. Yuugi glared, but it lightened because the animal looked apologetic. It motioned to the letter again and flapped its wings. The first paper slipped to the edge of the table. Yuugi picked up the other two and saw they were lists of equipment. "Three sets of plain work robes? Dragon hide gloves? Where in the world will I get all of this stuff? But wait a minute…"

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

Beneath the crossed-out line lay a line of fluent calligraphy.

_This __Red-Tailed __Hawk __shall__ more__ than__ suffice.__ May __he __guide __you __well._

_I __wish__ you __luck __on __your __new__ journey, _Aibou.

Yuugi read the line out once more. "A-aibou? It… it can't be…" The boy began to shake, and he wearily buried his head in his arms. Only one person ever called him by that name. "Atem's… d-dead," Yuugi whispered. The words were said as if they were a prayer, and no human would be able to understand. A sharp tug at his hair brought the human's head back up. Yuugi raised watery eyes to meet the sharp ones of the bird. He (the bird) trilled softly this time, nudging his head against Yuugi's.

"You're telling me not to dwell on him either?" The bird nodded and gestured to the letter. "I really do wish you could talk so I could find out who sent you here." The bird ruffled its feathers, frustrated at the fact also. Yuugi wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands before he continued. "Do you have a name, at least?" A negative. "How about Horus? Does that sound all right?" The bird spread its wings and cawed in what Yuugi assumed as a positive.

"Well then, Horus, we've got a lot of work to do."


	3. Ashita: Morning

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while. For all who are actually wondering where I've been, I've been writing the parallel story to this one! Now that it's caught up, I can start posting chapters more often. ;3c

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Harry Potter. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Harry Potter, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is If Only You Knew, told from the Harry Potter characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Harry Potter in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh) or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 2: Ashita (Morning)**

* * *

><p>The Egyptians believed that the sun made a new journey across the sky each day. Ra, the god of the morning sun, would travel on two solar boats. The first was the Mandjet, also known as the morning boat. When evening approached, a great serpent called Apophis tried to stop the boat's journey. Some believed that Ra then transformed into a different solar deity in the form of a ram or even a man. The second solar boat, Mesektet, would take this form and carry it through the underworld back towards the east.<p>

As for the name of the god of the evening sun, that was left up to debate. As time went on and people changed, so did their legends. Eventually this name became forgotten, and only Ra's was remembered. Even today when people even mention the evening sun god's name, they're ridiculed for not **obviously** knowing that the highest god on the Egyptian hierarchy is Ra.

To be adored by thousands, to be so important… and then completely forgotten.

_**I'll never forget you, **_Yuugi whispered to himself. _**Never. How could I?**_

_I wish you luck on your new journey, _Aibou_._

It couldn't be this simple, right? Yuugi couldn't just wake up one morning and find himself on a new journey. Or so he thought. What woke him the next day was not an alarm clock. Instead, a screech sent Yuugi tumbling off his bed, sheets entangled about his form.

"_Itai_ (ouch)!" the teenager mumbled as his right hand flew to the back of his head. "What the—" Yuugi squeaked as something forcibly tugged at his hair. He whipped around with his pitiful excuse of a glare to see a red-tailed hawk perched on his headboard. "Horus?"

The bird bobbed its head in response. Its sharp eyes regarded the teen with what seemed to be amusement.

_**But birds don't usually act like this… right? **_Yuugi jumped as Horus screeched again. "Will you quit that?"

If hawks had eyebrows, Yuugi was sure that Horus would have raised one. Although it was a bird, Yuugi couldn't help but imagine a 'get real' expression on its face. Horus shook its head and flew onto the boudoir. It nodded towards the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," Yuugi mumbled. He took a few minutes to disentangle himself from his sheets. Once he got to the living room, he chanced a look outside. The waters had fallen, but it still looked impossible to get out of the building.

That's why, when his doorbell rang, Yuugi was skeptical. A swish of wings was the only forewarning the teenager got before sharp talons dug into his left shoulder. He managed to gulp down his hiss as he answered the door. White immediately assaulted his vision: white hair, pale skin, and snow-colored… robes? The only splashes of color were a baby blue lining on the robes and chocolate-colored eyes.

The visitor raised a timid hand in greeting. "Hi, Yuugi-kun!"

"**Ryou-kun!**" Yuugi shouted, nearly tackling his friend as he gave him a hug. "Come in! How long as it been?"

Ryou laughed sheepishly as he was herded into the apartment. "Um, I guess it's been a year as of yesterday?"

Yuugi's happy demeanor sobered for a few moments. "Yeah, I guess so." A sharp nip at his ear caused Yuugi to glare at the bird on his shoulder. "Oh, right! I haven't introduced you yet." He held out his right arm to the boy. "Horus, this is Ryou. Ryou, this is Horus." To Yuugi's surprise, Horus bowed its head to the other teen.

"You got a Familiar already?"

"Familiar?"

"Familiars are magical creatures that are more than just pets," Ryou explained, gesturing to Horus. "They can do loads of stuff to help us. It's like having a life partner."

Yuugi held out his left arm, allowing Horus to hop onto his forearm. He locked gazes with the bird for a few seconds. _**Life partner, huh. Someone once told me we would be lifelong partners, and he isn't here anymore. I can't help but feel that you're going to eventually leave me too.**_

As if sensing his distress, Horus nipped at his ear again. He stared into Yuugi's eyes and cawed. The two didn't see Ryou smile softly, yet sadly behind them. "I hate to break the moment, but we're on a time table. I'm here to bring you to Diagon Alley, where you can get your supplies. You don't need to worry about funds, either; the school has that covered since we're Apprentices rather than actual students."

Yuugi nodded, Horus bobbing his own head. "Er, how are we gonna get there?"

At that, Ryou pulled out a Duel Monster's card from a pocket and handed it to Yuugi. At closer inspection, Yuugi saw a translucent, golden-haired angel wrapping her arms about an oblivious man. Her eyes were shut and mouth turned up in a smile. The orange-colored border told Yuugi that it was an Effect Card.

"Soul of Purity and Light? Where did you get this card? How's it supposed to help us?"

Ryou laughed. "One question at a time! Even I wasn't this excited when I was contacted last year. My _magistra_, or mentor, gave this to me. Think of it as a teleportation device. Do you have everything packed?"

A nod. Yuugi hauled a duffle bag onto his shoulder. "The essentials, anyway. When I read there were robes and stuff I needed to buy, I figured my other clothes weren't needed." He gestured to Ryou's robes. "I guessed right."

A trill in his ear caused Yuugi to wince. "What did I miss, Horus?" The hawk flew out of the room with a huff. A few moments later it returned with a belt dangling from its beak. He dropped it into Yuugi's lap before perching on the back of an empty chair. "Oh."

"Your deck?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yeah. Haven't played since…"

"_Stand up. The **winner** shouldn't be on his knees." Yuugi's tears continued to flow, regardless of his partner's words. Atem knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I were you… I wouldn't **cry**!"_

"_I…" Yuugi began, his mouth dry. "I'm too __**weak**__. You were my __**hero**__… my __**goal**__… I wanted to be __**strong**__ like you… that's all." He internally berated himself for the words he couldn't bring himself to say. _**I need you here with me, **_**mou hitori no boku. **_**I never wanted you to leave. I **_**don't**_** want you to leave!**

_Soft crimson eyes gazed fondly into his own. Admiration swam in the red pools. "You're not __**weak**__. You've __**always **__had a power that no one else could beat," Atem continued. "The power of __**kindness**__. That's what I learned from you, _aibou_."_

_Yuugi could only stare. _**I don't understand…**_ He felt Atem grip his shoulders and pull him into a standing position. Yuugi convinced himself the tremors he felt from Atem didn't exist. Atem was never scared… "The __**courage**__ you showed by fighting me… showed me the path that I must take."_

**The path into death… Isn't it supposed to be the next great adventure?** _Yuugi's tears slowed. "_Mou hitori no boku…_"_

_A gentle shake of the head. "No, Yuugi." The boy's breath hitched; Atem never called him by his first name. "I'm not 'the other you' anymore. You are no one else but **you**. You are Yuugi Motou. The **only **Yuugi Motou in this world."_

**Wait. 'This' world? **_"Yup!" Yuugi agreed, sniffling. He figured he didn't have enough time to ask Atem about the statement. Yuugi was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the Pharaoh walk into the light. He looked up at the right moment to see the blue school uniform fade into the royal garb he wore in the Shadow RPG. Atem's cloak billowed behind him majestically, only adding to his grandeur._

_He only looked back once to gaze into Yuugi's eyes. An unknown emotion swirled within the crimson orbs, and Yuugi found himself drawn into them. They said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Yuugi knew that quite well after sharing his body with a specter for a year. "_Arigatou, Aibou. Meri-i Tjew._"_

Yuugi could never find out what it meant. Apparently it was a form of ancient Egyptian that was now lost to the sands of time. After spending an insurmountable time trying to figure it out, Yuugi figured that some things were just better left alone.

"Me either," Ryou added. "Until I got this, that is. I use it all the time now."

"You… you still duel?"

"Not as much as before, but my _Magistra _likes keeping me on my toes. She says that Wizard's chess gets too… violent."

To Yuugi's knowledge, chess wasn't supposed to be violent. Then again, this was a whole new world, one filled with magic and supposed impossibilities. The two teens spent the rest of the time talking about the magical world, Yuugi's eyes widening with each word. The former King of Games didn't even know how much time had passed until Ryou asked him to place a finger on the Duel Monster's Card. Horus perched on Yuugi's shoulder after making sure the studded deck belt was secure around the boy's waist. Why Horus was so adamant about it, Yuugi couldn't quite figure out, but his thoughts were left behind as the portkey activated.

Yuugi's mouth remained open in a silent scream as the floor disappeared below his feet. A hook somewhere behind his navel yanked backwards. Eventually he collapsed onto the ground in a mangled heap. Horus cawed worriedly from the stone pavers next to him while Ryou laughed behind a pale hand. As Yuugi scrambled to get up and brush himself off, he knew he heard a mutter of, "Did I really look **that** ridiculous?"

Once he regained his bearings, Yuugi's eyes lit up. Although he no longer had the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, he could tell that magic filled the air. Men, women, and children all dressed in the same style of robe as Ryou walked up and down the old-fashioned street. Stores lined the road, items of all shapes and sizes enticing window shoppers. There was something comforting about the place despite the fact that Yuugi had never been here before.

"This is Diagon Alley," the albino began. "This is where you'll be able to buy some of your supplies. I'm pretty sure you got the normal letter, but we're special cases." Ryou took Yuugi's hand and brought him to a few different stores once Horus was once again perched on his shoulder. The first was _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ where Yuugi became very uncomfortable due to the sheer amount of measurements that the woman needed to make. They bought books next. Their final stop was the apothecary in order to grab some potion ingredients. Since Yuugi didn't know much if anything at all, he spent his time looking around the store.

Shimmering liquids caught his eye from a shelf near the register. Ryou had explained that potions could do a myriad of things, even put a stopper on death. _**But what if the person you want to use it on is already dead? **_Yuugi wondered as he read the labels below each vial. A fiery-looking one had the words 'Pepperup Potion' on its label, but it was the one next to it that really caught the teen's attention. It was purple in color, the liquid glinting ominously in the low light of the shop.

Yuugi heard a shuffle nearby, telling him that Ryou was done paying. "That's Dreamless Sleep. If someone takes it before they go to bed, they won't have any dreams. The people who drink it usually sleep soundly, allowing them to recuperate faster if they've been injured," Ryou explained. A small frown formed on his face. "You need a special license to purchase it. Although it's helpful, Dreamless Sleep is quite addictive…" Yuugi's mind ended up tuning the British boy out.

"A night free of dreams, huh…" _**One night wouldn't hurt, right?**_ Yuugi didn't notice the look of concern Ryou shot at him. "Hey Ryou-kun? Could this _Magistra _of yours get some of this?"

Ryou nodded and led Yuugi out of the store. "I'm pretty sure she can since she's a licensed Healer. Any reason why you'd need it?"

Yuugi flushed. "Oh, no reason! I was just… curious."

Ryou didn't seem to buy it judging by the unsure look on his countenance. He didn't press the issue, though, for which Yuugi was eternally grateful. "You'll learn plenty about my mentor. She has a penchant for… how do I put this politely… popping in on people."

As if on cue, there was a flash of light. Yuugi jumped back, startled, but no one else seemed to be affected. His blush only grew; if he was to really integrate into this society, he needed to get used to things like this. Was this sort of thing commonplace here? The Japanese boy shook off his embarrassment although he couldn't help but stare at the materialized Soul of Purity and Light floating in front of him. The angel tossed her head north and held out both hands.

"Take her right; I'll take her left. She'll Apparate us directly into Hogwarts."

At the word 'Apparate' Horus made a sound of displeasure. The hawk flapped his wings and shook his head. He nodded in the same direction that the Soul of Purity and Light did. "You'll get there by yourself?" Yuugi asked. At a positive response, Yuugi warned, "Be careful." Horus dove and nipped the boy on the ear as if to say, "Seriously? You worry too much," before flying off.

"Apparating is a sort of teleportation, like the Portkey we used earlier. More experienced wizards and witches are taught this at our age, but since we were recently introduced to the magical world, we don't have the training needed. That's why she's here." Ryou took one of the angel's hands in his own. "This must be urgent, so on the count of three…" After the countdown, Yuugi felt himself turned inside out and pushed through a tube which was far too small even for a person his size. Again Yuugi found himself face-planting.

"Please, he needs your help!" came an urgent feminine voice. Yuugi gasped as he felt the familiar tug of the Shadows.

Ryou ran over to the woman who was cradling someone in her arms. "Ryou, I need you to go to my rooms and start brewing some new healing potions. I was about to, but the Headmaster needed me."

The albino frowned. "Which ones do you need, _Magistra_?" The woman pressed a lily hand to Ryou's temple. Yuugi watched as the two locked gazes, and he felt as if some sort of telepathy was taking place. "Is that all?"

A nod. "Yes. Make haste, Ryou. The Pharaoh doesn't have much time."

_**Pharaoh?**_ Yuugi thought with a gasp as he ran over. He skid to a stop as Ryou ran the other way. The woman looked up at Yuugi with a soft smile, her black hair cascading around her. She wore a white kimono with lavender trimmings. A golden necklace sat about her neck, the Eye of Horus flashing ominously.

"Is that…" Yuugi shook his head. "No, that **can't** be—"

"Yes, this is the Millennium Tauk," the sorceress whispered. "I'll explain later. Tell me, Yuugi, do you recall the bond you and the Pharaoh had?"

"How could I forget?"

At that the _Magistra's_ smile contorted into a frown. "You would be surprised what magic can accomplish. That aside, tell me what you remember."

_**Where do I start? **_The boy thought as he closed his eyes. "We called it the Mind Link," he began to explain. "We could read each other's thoughts and emotions to some extent."

The woman hummed. "Good. Now tell me, Yuugi – I know this is really, really blunt but – how much did you care for the Pharaoh?"

"Excuse me?" Yuugi asked, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "I don't understand what that—"

"Answer the question."

Truth be told, Yuugi couldn't. The boy bowed his head, blonde bangs falling over his eyes. "I… I don't know what to say," he started. "The Pharaoh was everything to me."

"… Did you love him?"

"Of course I did!" Yuugi shouted, eyes flying open.

"But in what **way**?" the woman countered, golden eyes locking with his amethyst ones. "Was it love for a friend? A brother? A lover?"

A blush marred Yuugi's pale face. "Well…"

"Ugh, **men**. Then answer this: would you give up your life for him?"

"Absolutely." The answer was immediate.

"Good. Now don't overreact, okay?" the woman asked as she waved a hand over the body in her arms.

Yuugi stopped breathing.

A teenager laid still her arms, his breath coming in small pants. Sweat poured down his face, matting down tri-colored hair. He was dressed in deep green, a badge with a snake glinting in the low light. The dusky skin held a pallor that definitely worried Yuugi.

"Kiss him, Yuugi."

"What?"

The sorceress locked gazes with the boy again. "It's the easiest way to transfer some of your energy into his body. If we don't give him this boost, I won't be able to heal him completely." She laughed softly, placing a free hand on Yuugi's spiked hair. "The world needs you again, Yuugi. It needs **both** of you." She ran the hand down the boy's face to grasp his chin. And by the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, she added, "And by the tears shining in your eyes, I think you need **him**, too."

Yuugi couldn't hold them back anymore. The crystalline droplets fell down his cheeks in tiny rivers. All of the emotions he had held for the last year came forward. "W-what do I need to d-do?"

She removed her hand and placed a finger on Atem's blue lips. "Just a simple kiss will do. Focus all of your thoughts on the bond you and he share, and your Inner Magic should take care of the rest." She shifted the unconscious one closer to the boy. "Time's a-wasting, Yuugi. The sooner you get over your hesitation, the better."

The boy shook as he placed a hand on Atem's cheek. His eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his thumb across his skin. _**Those are dried tearstreaks, **_he thought with a frown. _**Why would he be crying? Did he miss me, too?**_ Yuugi could only hope so. He gulped and leaned forward.

"Please be okay, _mou hitori no boku._" As he gently pressed his lips to Atem's, a flash of light filled the room.

All faded to darkness.


	4. Kaiso: Reminisce

**A/N: **I'm still around. I was actually planning to update this a few weeks back, but then Sandy hit and ruined my update schedule. I did end up writing a ton though.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Harry Potter. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Harry Potter, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is If Only You Knew, told from the Harry Potter characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Harry Potter in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh) or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 3: Kaisō (Reminisce)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aibou<em>."

You jolted up with a shock. Only one person ever called you that. Your head swiveled around in the darkness in a futile attempt to find the source of the deep baritone voice. Whereas a normal person would feel terrified, you found some kind of comfort in the dark purple wisps gathering at your feet. You were long accustomed to the slight chill the Shadow Realm gave.

"_Aibou_, you **must** wake up."

Wake up? You **were** awake. At least, you thought you were. Everything felt real, or rather as real as the Shadow Realm could get. You wrapped your arms around yourself as the chill intensified.

"You should not be afraid of reality, _Aibou_. Far more awaits you there." The familiar voice paused, as if gathering the right words to continue. "You shan't waste away here in the Realm of Shadows… Not when you have your whole life ahead of you."

What life? Life would never be the same without him by your side. Why return to reality when he was here? You wouldn't go back to that lonely world... at least not willingly.

A sigh. "_Aibou_… you have so much more to live for than I. I've had my time in the Realm of Light. You are still so young, with many opportunities waiting for you. Remember what we've learned together: our past defines us, but we should not let that rule our future. Kaiba made that quite clear in his battles with us."

When the space you occupied began to shake, you began to panic. Not because the room was disappearing, oh no. It was because you had no clue when you'd be able to see him again. This was the first night since he'd gone to the afterlife that you had some sort of contact with him. Never mind that this could possibly be a dream. He was here, and that's all that mattered.

You whimpered when a familiar aura hovered near. "_Aibou_…" A cold hand was placed on your cheek, but you didn't reel back. The touch was so familiar. Shadows dispersed enough so that you could see the shimmer of bright crimson irises just above you. "Go, Yuugi. Grow strong. Then, perhaps, we'll be able to meet face-to-face."

Your mouth opened in a wordless scream as everything came apart at the seams.

"_Mou hitori no boku_!"

* * *

><p>Yuugi sat up straight, eyes wide. A shuddering breath escaped as he curled into himself. Tears sprang to the edges of his eyes. <em><strong>Mou hitori no boku…<strong>_ he thought, wrapping too-skinny arms around his knees when he brought them to his chest. Yuugi found himself in a bed adorned with silken sheets and wearing a comfortable pair of pajamas. Looking around, he saw stone walls and a sparsely furnished room. "Where… where am I?" he asked the empty room once he had blinked the tears away.

"So you're finally awake! Thank the stars," a soft feminine voice whispered. Yuugi's head turned to the door and saw the same woman from yesterday wearing a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms littering the cloth. Long black hair spilled over narrow shoulders, pulled back by a hair tie. Two white bangs framed a heart-shaped face. Golden eyes glittered when she smiled. "We haven't yet been properly introduced. My name is Tamiya Kiseki. I'm Ryou's mentor, a _magistra_ (_teacher_) to be a tad more technical."

He shook her hand. "Motou Yuugi."

The smile remained. "Ah yes, the infamous _Yuugi-ou_ (_King of Games)_!" Kiseki exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We **must** have a duel in the near future. I have a healing-based deck that I would love to try out. I've already trumped Ryou many times with it."

Yuugi looked away. "I… I don't really duel anymore."

"Well, we're gonna change that! The pharaoh wouldn't be too happy if he found out you gave up your passion so easily."

The pharaoh! Yuugi made a move to get out of the bed, but Kiseki placed a gentle palm on his chest to keep him down. "Woah there. Don't worry; you **did** save his life earlier. Do you remember what happened?"

_"Kiss him, Yuugi."_

_"What?"_

_The sorceress locked gazes with the boy again. "It's the easiest way to transfer some of your energy into his body. If we don't give him this boost, I won't be able to heal him completely." She laughed softly, placing a free hand on Yuugi's spiked hair. "The world needs you again, Yuugi. It needs **both** of you." She ran the hand down the boy's face to grasp his chin. Looking deep into his eyes, she added, "And by the tears shining in your eyes, I think you need **him**, too."_

_Yuugi couldn't hold them back anymore. The crystalline droplets fell down his cheeks in tiny rivers. All of the emotions he had held for the last year came forward. "W-what do I need to d-do?"_

_She removed her hand and placed a finger on Atem's blue lips. "Just a simple kiss will do. Focus all of your thoughts on the bond you and he share, and your Inner Magic should take care of the rest." She shifted the unconscious one closer to the boy. "Time's a-wasting, Yuugi. The sooner you get over your hesitation, the better."_

_The boy shook as he placed a hand on Atem's cheek. His eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his thumb across his skin. **Those are dried tearstreaks, **he thought with a frown. **Why would he be crying? Did he miss me, too?** Yuugi could only hope so. He gulped and leaned forward._

_"Please be okay, mou hitori no boku." As he gently pressed his lips to Atem's, a flash of light filled the room._

_All faded to darkness._

As he relaxed backwards into the pillows, Yuugi nodded. "How did he get that way, ma'am?"

Kiseki sat down in the chair next to the bed. "The pharaoh… he's always had a flare for the dramatic, no? He summoned Osiris to dispatch a troublesome professor."

Yuugi's eyes widened. _**Osiris? How…**_ His gaze fell to the golden necklace around the girl's neck. "Miss Tamiya, how did you get a hold of the Millennium Tauk?"

It was the _Magistra's_ turn to laugh. "There's no need to be so formal! Call me _Magistra_ or Kiseki-chan, 'kay?" After that the smile shrunk. She lightly touched the gold with a fingertip. "As you very-well know, the Items were **supposed** to be lost forever once the Ceremonial Duel between you and the Pharaoh concluded. Unfortunately that was not the case." Kiseki raised her eyes to meet Yuugi's gaze. "The Ring and the Puzzle pieces are here on Hogwarts' grounds."

She would never be able to truly describe the way Yuugi's eyes lit up at the mere mention of the precious artifact. He opened and closed his mouth many times trying to formulate a response. The sparkle in his recently dead irises told Kiseki all that she needed to know. "Get better first, okay? Then we'll work on getting your Puzzle back to you. It's not that hard of a feat, considering who is currently taking care of it," the sorceress explained. Kiseki pressed a lily-colored hand to Yuugi's forehead, making the teenager close his eyes at the sudden comforting warmth. "Ryou told me you were interested in some Dreamless Sleep," was the next whisper. "Lucky for you, I have some extra prepared. But before you can take a dose, I need you to sleep without it. Your Inner Magic works together with potions, you see; that's why they're magical. Sleeping without any potions in your system will allow your magic to replenish itself without any hindrance."

Kiseki removed her hand and stood. She leaned toward him with her hands now clasped behind her back, her hair spilling over narrow shoulders. "Someone would like to visit with you, so I'll take my leave now. I expect you to be trying to sleep when I return!" She grinned and walked out of the room.

Sleeping was the last thing on his mind. Although Yuugi's body craved the rest, his mind refused to let him sleep. More often than not Yuugi was plagued with nightmares, which is why he asked about the Dreamless Sleep in the first place. Yuugi fell back against the headboard with a pained groan.

A caw caused him to bolt upwards. Looking toward the door he saw Horus fly into the room. The red-tailed hawk landed on the footboard of the bed, crimson eyes staring at him with curiosity swimming in their depths. Horus cawed again as he hopped onto Yuugi's legs. The boy tried not to wince at the sharp talons digging into his flesh.

"Hey there. How was your flight?" Yuugi asked, curling his fingers behind the bird's head. Horus merely shrugged in response. A flap of his wings allowed Horus to perch on Yuugi's shoulder. He bobbed his head at the door. "Who's visiting?"

"She asked me to watch over you while she was away." Yuugi froze at the deep baritone voice. He saw the same boy from earlier in a clearer light. His hair had the same signature mauve tips and blond streaks resembling lightning bolts as the Pharaoh did. A few of those golden strands framed angled crimson eyes. A forest green badge showcasing a silver snake gleamed while a black sweater vest sat over a white button-up shirt. Khakis wrapped about his hips. The teenager sat down in the chair next to Yuugi's bed.

"I am Sennen Amun, a Seventh-year student at this institution." The Egyptian raised a hand to Yuugi in greeting. Yuugi managed to snap out of his stupor enough to shake the doppelganger's hand, though he still stared openly. Amun chuckled. "I would like to thank you for your assistance earlier."

"Oh no, I didn't do—" the teenager began, waving his hands in front of his face in an attempt to cover the mad blush painting across it.

Amun stopped his twittering by gently capturing the boy's shaking hands in his own. "You did," he continued in a softer voice. "It was foolish of me to summon Osiris in my rage. My _magister _(teacher) warned me extensively about it, and yet I did so anyway. Without your light, Little One, I may very well have been consumed by the Shadows." Yuugi tensed in his grip, causing immediate concern to flash in the crimson irises.

Little One. Atem used to call him that too. Yuugi shook his head and broke his stare. This person said that his name was Amun, not Atem. There was no recognition in the familiar eyes, and that made Yuugi's heart clench. _**But why does he look exactly like him?**_

"Are you well, Yuugi-kun?"

Another flinch. _**He never called me by my first name.**_ Yuugi shyly raised his eyes again. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"May I ask, of whom?" was the reply with genuine curiosity.

A forlorn smile appeared on Yuugi's mien, much to Amun's chagrin. "Someone very close to me used to call me Little One. I… I miss him."

"I apologize for your loss," was the sincere answer. "Would you like me to call you something else?"

"No!" Yuugi exclaimed, wincing at the sudden loudness of his voice. "You just remind me of him, is all."

There was a hum. "I see." Amun placed Yuugi's hands back on the sheets and then leaned back in his chair. "Tamiya-sensei wants to make sure you sleep, hence why I am here. You are not to leave this bed."

"But I just woke up!" Yuugi protested.

"You physically need it," Amun retorted curtly. He pointed to his own eyes, indicating the eyebags under Yuugi's. "You may not think you need it, but you do. This is a matter of the mind, Little One."

"But I'm not tired…"

Amun shook his head. "Once you are convinced you need to rest, your body will succumb."

Even Horus seemed to agree, judging by the cry that followed suit. The hawk leapt from the boy's shoulder onto the bed again. His beady eyes locked with Amun's for a moment before the bird flew onto Amun's outstretched forearm. From this new position Horus was able to open his wings to their full capacity and screech threateningly at Yuugi.

"Sheesh!" Yuugi whined. He crossed his arms and pouted. "You're **all** after my head."

Amun threw his head back and laughed, the sound entirely sincere. Yuugi blinked. _**Atem never laughed like that… I don't think he ever got the chance to. **_He turned his gaze to the ceiling. _**I wonder if you're enjoying yourself now, **_**mou hitori no boku**_**. You definitely deserve it.**_ As the laughing fit ended, Amun wiped a tear from the edge of his right eye.

"I apologize if I offended you, Little One! It's just that the look upon your face was priceless!"

The blush returned to Yuugi's face. He tried his best to stifle it, but the red contrasted too much with his pale skin. The pout grew as he looked away from Amun. Some things just refused to change.

"At least you seem more at ease. Since you are so insistent on remaining awake, why not play a game?" Horus flew over to the side table where he picked up Yuugi's dueling belt with his beak. Horus dragged the accessory closer to the two before opening the pouch. Amun's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned over to remove the cards. "Duel Monsters? Interesting… The card game craze never did make it to England, much more Hogwarts. May I take a look?"

If it were anyone else, Yuugi would have immediately refused. However, as this was a special case, his curiosity refused to be sated. "Sure," he finally replied after a few tense seconds. "Feel free to disassemble if you want. I haven't played in a while, so…" He kept his eyes on Amun as the latter placed each card in a pile. Maybe a part of Yuugi was looking for some kind of reaction. There would always be some part of him which hoped that Atem would return; the Pharaoh was far too influential not to leave a mark.

He would only catch glimpses of those familiar crimson eyes as they scanned over each card. The first to be pulled caused Amun to pause. Something akin to recognition flashed through those dark jewels. Tanned fingers slowly traced the edges of the card. Yuugi held his breath as Amun ran a thumb over the bottom. There was a small, barely noticeable indentation in the middle from where the card was constantly held.

"The Dark Magician," Amun whispered, affection coating his voice. "He was always a favorite of mine. From the wear on this card, he must be yours as well."

For the first time in months, a small smile appeared on Yuugi's face. "He usually got us out of some pretty tight spots."

Amun raised an eyebrow. "You said 'us.'"

"Yeah, just that guy I was talking about earlier." Yuugi averted his gaze to the cards and didn't say another word.

The Hogwarts student carefully laid the card on the sheets before pulling out another. Without hesitation the rest of the deck was segregated into their respective types. "You have an excellent deck here, Little One. Too bad that I don't have my own on me—we could have dueled."

Yuugi sat up a tad straighter in his bed. "You have one?"

"In my room. I'm rebuilding it to challenge my brother, Akefia." Amun shrugged. "Although our matches are usually close, I usually win."

"Then why remake your deck?"

A smirk. "To keep things interesting. But considering the new Duelists enrolling into Hogwarts this year, I don't think I'll be quite so… bored anymore."

_**Wait. Just how many of us are there? And who's Akefia?**_

When Yuugi opened his mouth to ask, Amun pulled out a wooden wand and whispered, _"Tempus_." Numbers suddenly appeared in midair, causing Yuugi to jump. "I apologize, Little One, but I must depart. Class awaits." The Egyptian stood and bowed slightly to the bedridden boy. "Perhaps now you can rest easier. Do not hesitate to call upon Ryou-kun if you need assistance. I shall return as soon as I am able." A flick of the wand sent the cards back into the holder and onto the bedside table. Horus nodded and hopped onto the headboard of the bed to keep a vigil over Yuugi.

With that, Amun departed. It was then that Yuugi realized just how tired he was. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Oboete Iru: Remember

**A/N: **Wasn't expecting the response to this at all. xD Enjoy the next chapter!

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Harry Potter. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Harry Potter, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is If Only You Knew, told from the Harry Potter characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Harry Potter in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Image Songs: **If you imagine Byakuya – True Light (the piano version, of course) from D. playing during the piano scene, you'll understand what I mean. Also, Lugia's Song from Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (known in Japan as Revelation Lugia) is what I was thinking about during the _Missus_ ceremony.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh), Harry Potter, or the image songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 4: Oboete Iru (Remember)**

* * *

><p>Yuugi wasn't quite as surprised when he found himself standing in the murky darkness once again. He rubbed his arms up and down to ward off the chill as he looked around.<p>

"You're here again, _Aibou_?"

At the all-too-familiar baritone voice, Yuugi jumped. He swiveled around in an attempt to spot the source of the sound. "_Mou hitori no boku_? Wait, no… A-Atem?" Only the darkness answered him.

A pause. "Perhaps."

Yuugi clenched his fists at his sides. "W-Why can't I see you?"

This time the response was immediate. "You're not yet strong enough, _Aibou_. As I have previously mentioned, once you have developed your abilities we will be able to speak face-to-face. You have met your _Magistra_, no?" The voice chuckled softly. "Patience is a virtue, little one."

"_Without your light, Little One, I may very well have been consumed by the Shadows." Yuugi tensed in his grip, causing immediate concern to flash in the crimson irises._

"I'm **not **little," Yuugi mumbled under his breath.

"Little one, you are seventeen years of age. I am a 3000-year-old spirit. You will **always** be little to me." A wry chuckle followed the comment, causing Yuugi's breath to catch.

After another period of silence, Yuugi spoke up. "_Mou hitori no boku_? Is… is it true that the Items are back?"

"Unfortunately so."

A gulp. "There's a b-boy… who looks and acts like you," Yuugi began slowly. "But you're here… Aren't you supposed to be in the afterlife?"

"**Supposed** is the key factor, little one. Once I walked through those doors, I found myself trapped here, in the Shadow Realm." The voice paused. "Rafael was correct in his assumption when we first met, _Aibou_. I committed many, many sins as pharaoh."

Yuugi snapped his head up. What was Atem talking about? "What?"

The voice breathed in deep. "The greatest of them all was suicide." Yuugi froze, allowing Atem to continue. "My consort… she died protecting me, all of those years ago. In my rage, I ended up killing myself. You could say that I am now paying a price for the taboo which I broke."

_**Consort?**_ Yuugi's heart clenched, and although he knew the reason why, he wasn't about to admit it, even to himself. _**Who was she? Did he really love her? Does he love her still?**_

"_Aibou_—no. Yuugi… Love makes even the most ferocious men fall." The teen winced at the use of his name. The tone was very much like a parent scolding a child. "Hindsight is 20/20, is it not? I regret the decision now."

"So is that why you're here and not… wherever you're supposed to be?"

"… Partially. I also had some unfinished business to attend to. I've since taken care of most of it." The shadows shifted one more. "Our time draws to a close, Little One. Please, do not seek me out once again. I… I do not wish anymore heartache upon you."

Yuugi whirled about as the world fell apart, panic filling his gut. "Wait! Don't leave!"

* * *

><p>He woke up crying. The boy slowly sat up in his bed and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the palms of his hands. Yuugi brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Silent sobs wracked his form. <em><strong>Just how much more can I take?<strong>_

Every night it was a different dream, and they varied in intensity. But this latest one… Yuugi curled further in on himself. It was as if Atem had been torn away again, just as he had been that fateful day just over a year ago. _**I don't understand!**_ Yuugi shouted mentally. _**Why is Atem there? Was that even him, or was that a figment of my imagination?**_

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Yuugi-kun? Can we come in?" Ryou's voice drifted in from the other side of the room, beyond the closed door.

"Uh, sure!" Yuugi sputtered after he uncurled himself. His eyes widened as his friend walked in, followed by Kiseki. They both wore shades of white, but the robes were missing. "Where are your regular clothes?"

The two shared a look before Ryou continued. "Today is a special day," he began. "We're having a funeral of sorts."

At the word funeral, Yuugi frowned. "For whom?"

"There was a boy destined to save wizardkind," Kiseki continued. "His name was Harry Potter. He was killed over the summer, you see, and it's my—our, now—job to see that his spirit makes it to the afterlife. You're welcome to help out, if you want. But you gotta sort out what's happening in here, first." The sorceress pointed to her heart.

_**How does she…?**_

Kiseki merely smiled. "You'll learn in time. I don't need any magic to tell that much, though it certainly does help. I would rather not use Legilimency or Empathy on you while you're in such a fragile state. Even with the rest, your Inner Magic has yet to completely refill itself. This is as good as it gets for now." She walked over to Yuugi, extending a hand. "You won't get any better by lying around all day. Up, up!"

Yuugi was determined to ignore the odd spark which occurred when their hands touched. He blew it off as another side effect of his newfound Inner Magic, instead. "Um, where are we going?"

"We'll call it your first official lesson. Ryou, how long do we have until the ceremony?"

The albino pulled out a wand and pointed into midair. He cast a _Tempus_ and commented, "We have an hour, _Magistra_."

Kiseki clapped. "Oh, goodie!" A wave of her hand immediately transfigured Yuugi's sleeping clothes into an outfit identical to Ryou's. Yuugi jumped back at the sudden change, while Kiseki giggled at his reaction. "Follow me, boys!"

As they were weaving their way through the hallways, Yuugi looked around in amazement. The moving portraits and staircases only continued to dazzle him. "How… How did you get so **used** to this stuff, Ryou-kun? This is all so… surreal."

It was Ryou's turn to laugh. "As I said before, Yuugi-kun, I've been here for at least a year. My first reactions were much like yours. After a while you'll find that even though magic can make a lot of things possible, there are some rules that you can't break. And if you break them, there are serious consequences."

He kept his mouth shut as he was led up and up. How did people's legs not ache if they had to walk up and down these stairs every day? The first time Yuugi stepped on a moving staircase, he nearly toppled backwards off of it. Thankfully Kiseki was there to catch his fall. It was almost as if she knew exactly where he would trip. For a moment Yuugi wondered how she was so prepared until he realized she possessed the necklace.

But one look up said that she wasn't wearing it. _**Why…?**_

"Here we are!" Yuugi blinked out of his thoughts at the woman's exclamation. A blank wall sat in front of them.

Even Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Why are we on the seventh floor, _Magistra_?"

Kiseki held out a hand to keep the boys still as she walked up to the wall. She closed her eyes and began to pace in front of it. Yuugi counted seven times before the stones began to melt away. A few seconds later, an arched doorway appeared. Both Yuugi and Ryou followed her into the new room. All kinds of instruments littered what appeared to be a music studio. A grand piano sat in the middle, a guitar and violin flanking it. The walls were covered in soundproof cushioning.

"Do you play any instruments, Yuugi?" Kiseki asked, sitting on the piano bench. She opened her arms wide. "We've got everything imaginable here!"

Just how long had it been? Yuugi nodded absentmindedly, his gaze straying to the piano. He used to play as a kid, back when his parents were still together. When his father left, Yuugi and his mother had moved in his grandfather. The Game Shop was too small to house a piano. He was actually saving up for a keyboard when the Millennium Item adventures began.

_**I wonder if I still remember how to play, **_Yuugi thought when Kiseki waved him over. She scooted to the side, allowing the teen to sit in the center of the pristine black and white keys. He didn't see Ryou pick up the violin and Kiseki pluck a flute from a nearby stand. After a deep breath, he began to play.

Yuugi wouldn't be able to explain what exactly happened that day. His fingers began to move of their own accord. His eyes slipped shut as his emotions began to flow into his music. His frustration, his anger, his fear, his elation, his love. He barely noticed the violin and flute playing in the background. It was as if they were only there to help guide the melody he himself was playing.

He couldn't help the tears which fell from his eyes. They slipped down his cheeks, landing in tiny puddles in his lap. His body shook with the release of the emotions he had been withholding over the last year. Yuugi bit his lip to stifle a sob. No, he had to be strong. Strong people didn't cry. It was bad enough that he was crying already.

A gentle touch caused that sob to escape. Opening his eyes, Yuugi saw Kiseki sitting back down on the bench and gripping his shoulder. _"You can stop if you want._" Her voice came from everywhere at once, and yet it wasn't overbearing. _"We will think nothing less of you if you do."_

A part of Yuugi desperately wanted to high-tail it out of there. But something deep inside Yuugi's soul rooted him in place. Who was he kidding? Resistance was futile. He merely shook his head and continued, his music calming down as he did. The reassuring hand only tightened in response. The sensation of someone holding him wasn't completely foreign, but the last time he had felt this way… Yuugi honestly craved the contact.

When he could take it no more, Yuugi ended the song with a fading high note. As soon as the note faded, Yuugi broke down. Sob after sob began to wrack his tiny body. Somewhere in the midst of his suffering he was pulled into a tight embrace. Yuugi could feel how Kiseki shook along with him, as if she was suffering the same pain.

"I can't promise that it'll all be okay immediately," Kiseki's hoarse voice whispered. "I won't promise you the impossible. But I **can** promise you that it **will** be okay." She ran a hand through his long hair in some sort of comforting gesture. "I'm truly sorry. Had I known that your melody would be so… powerful, I wouldn't have introduced this aspect of our magic so early on."

Yuugi could only sniffle and nod against her shoulder. He pulled away only slightly, and it was then that he saw the redness of her eyes too. A movement told him Ryou had settled on the other third of the piano bench. "That was Empathy, Yuugi-kun," Ryou began. "As a Light Elemental, your Inner Magic reacted to the conflict in your heart. _Magistra_ and I helped control your emotions by playing along with you. This was all you."

How? He'd never even played that song before; he wasn't even sure if it was real! Yuugi shook his head in disbelief. Kiseki quickly shushed him. "You'll understand soon enough, Yuugi. Don't you feel better? You released a bunch of tension during your performance."

Come to think of it… Yuugi placed a hand on his heart. Although it still raced, overall Yuugi did feel better. A tiny smile crossed his countenance at the realization. He raised his gaze and locked his amethyst one with a golden one. Kiseki's eyes twinkled happily upon meeting his.

"Don't worry," she placated. "With time and training, you will grow strong. Perhaps, then, you will be strong enough to see him again."

At the familiar words, Yuugi gasped. How could she possibly know? He didn't have the Puzzle anymore, and she wasn't wearing the Millenium Tauk. There was some other magic at work, and Yuugi wasn't quite so sure if he wanted to know about it yet.

"All right. It's time for the _Missus_ ceremony." After scrubbing her eyes with her long sleeves, Kiseki nodded. "All I'm asking of you is to play the piano again, Yuugi. But instead of following the melody of your own heart, you'll be following mine. Just trust me, okay?" He nodded. "Awesome!" She stood up with him and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. Yuugi couldn't hold back the last tears which fell. "I'll need to pick up another student, so why don't you head out with Ryou? I'll meet up with you guys in a few." With a wave, she scurried out of the room.

When Yuugi was left alone in the music room with Ryou, he watched the other teen carefully. His long white fingers handled the violin as if it were made of porcelain. Ryou caressed the bodice of the instrument once before placing it back in its case along with its bow. When Ryou made sure everything was right, they walked out together. The door disintegrated behind them leaving only a blank wall.

It was Yuugi who broke the silence. "Hey, Ryou-kun? I have a few questions to ask."

The other nodded. "What is it?"

Yuugi nibbled at is bottom lip. "I know this will sound crazy, but yesterday I met a student here who looks **exactly** like _mou hitori no boku_. He said he had a brother named Akefia, so I'm wondering if…?"

"He's here too," was the quiet reply. Ryou kept his gaze forward as they walked. "I've been here ever since the gang split in Egypt, remember?"

"But brothers? Do they even get along?"

There was a tiny laugh, one so small Yuugi had to strain to hear it. "You would be surprised. They do tend to bicker since their personalities clash." Ryou led the way down the labyrinth of staircases to the main double doors of the school. "He's… Both of them don't remember anything."

Yuugi frowned. "Do you think there's a chance, any chance that they'll remember? Are they reincarnations or something?" The rational half of Yuugi wondered why he was so transfixed on the idea that there was a part of the man he knew lurking behind Amun's eyes.

The other teen clutched his violin a bit tighter at the question. "I…" he began softly, "I honestly don't know. Just don't get your hopes up. Yuugi-kun." He paused long enough to catch Yuugi's eyes. A deep pain was in Ryou's but from what exactly Yuugi couldn't decipher. "There's always a chance that this isn't even the same spirit. We did see him walk through the doors to the afterlife. The ring was lost with the rest of the items, but since _Magistra_ has the Tauk, I don't know what to think anymore."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Instead of continuing the conversation, Yuugi chose to observe the surroundings. Hogwarts campus was huge; hills, valleys, and plains extended as far as the eye could see. A dark, dense forest lined the very edge of the meadows on one side, and Yuugi mentally noted to avoid it. He saw a sea of people across the way. _**Just how important was this person to have so many people attend his funeral?**_

In a nearby valley sat a huge _sakura_ tree. Its pink petals fluttered in the gentle autumn breeze, some drifting to the ground. Yuugi was so transfixed upon the tree's beauty that he barely registered Ryou's hand on his arm. Glancing down, Yuugi saw that Ryou had slipped out of his shoes. Yuugi did the same. When they took the next step together, Yuugi discovered why.

Warm magic wrapped around him like a security blanket. The gentle scent of the cherry blossoms from earlier intensified tenfold. Yuugi took a deep breath and sighed in relaxation. When was the last time he had felt so safe? It was as if nothing would be able to hurt him here.

"This is _Magistra's_ Empathy," Ryou finally said. He too looked completely worry-free. "Doesn't it feel awesome? I haven't learned what causes it exactly, but this is what we'll be able to do when we get stronger." He led Yuugi closer to the tree, where Yuugi spied another piano. This baby grand looked exactly like the one in the Room of Requirement. _**How did it get out here so quickly?**_

Kiseki stood next to the _sakura_ tree, wielding a long golden staff. She was talking to a boy about their age. A dark-looking man grabbed both of their attention, and Kiseki ended her conversation with the other student. She smiled as she walked over to Yuugi and Ryou. "Just in time! You two ready?"

Yuugi bit his bottom lip. "Um. What am I supposed to do?"

The sorceress placed a hand on his shoulder. The warmth also increased, seeping down to his very bones. The Empathy draped over his heart and layered over the turmoil he still felt. He was led over to the bench and sat down. "Listen to your heart, Yuugi," was the whisper in his ear. "My own will guide the way. Trust me, you'll understand in a moment." Her hand slipped from his shoulder, taking the majority of the warmth with it.

_**Listen to my heart? **_Yuugi asked himself. He could hear his teacher chanting and dancing behind him, but something told him that it didn't matter. _**Listen to my heart… what does she mean?**_ She said it herself: his heart was in turmoil over so many things. Yuugi missed his other half terribly, and on the first year anniversary of his departure, he's whisked here to a magical school he didn't even know existed. On top of all of **that**, there's an Atem lookalike who he had to save using a kiss. What was the world coming to?

For whatever reason the word dissonance came to his mind. He went back to his lessons with his piano teacher years ago. Yuugi remembered asking her why she was showing him how to play wrong-sounding notes on purpose. Then she had carefully gone into the theory of consonance and dissonance and how some composers purposefully placed them in music in order to reach a resolution by the end of the song.

Dissonance, turbulence, it was like life… relationships. Like how there were battles and arguments, and those served a greater purpose than making Yuugi feel badly. With each one his heart had become stronger. He learned something with each duel, each situation he and his friends found themselves in. He could remember first discovering that he had a spirit resting within his Millennium Puzzle. He could remember barely stopping him before Kaiba fell to his death at Duelist Kingdom. He could remember the Seal of Orichalcos and how it tore him apart from the pharaoh. He could remember the Ceremonial Duel and its conclusion.

There was a reason that he was here, even though Yuugi didn't know exactly why yet. To listen to his heart he needed to pick apart each incident and ask himself why it happened. Maybe, if he eventually figured it all out, he wouldn't feel so conflicted anymore. Yuugi had time. He had Ryou and Kiseki. Maybe Amun would even help him too.

Kiseki's Empathy washed over him again, and it was as if ghostly hands positioned his own. It was Yuugi's choice to press down on the keys and begin to play. Like earlier he didn't know what he was playing when. All he knew was that it sounded beautiful, a mix of resonance and dissonance dancing about each other. Light began to gather at his fingertips, leaving lines whenever he moved to play a different note. Brighter and brighter it became, faster and faster the music moved. Yuugi found himself playing an increasing crescendo as the climax of the music approached, and suddenly—silence.

Yuugi gasped as there was a lull in the music. He swirled his head around and saw that the light which emanated from him had drawn runes all around him. Looking to Ryou he saw the same happen with his friend. Yuugi saw what he assumed to be Kiseki frozen in a posture of absolute prayer. Four spirits surrounded her in the shape of a badger, raven, snake, and lion regarding her with deference. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her staff to the heavens. The runes sped from Yuugi's and Ryou's sides to gather at the tip of the staff.

"Please accept the prayers of those who have come here today as well as those who are only here in spirit," Kiseki chanted. "Use this Light as a beacon of hope and guide your child's soul to the realm above." A beam of light exploded from the top of her staff into the sky, separating clouds. It seemed to go on forever, thinning the higher it went. "And so it concludes," Kiseki intoned, striking the bottom of her staff against the ground. A wave of light was released, scattering the spirits and auras summoned into tiny particles. The beam of light also dissipated leaving only the blossoms of the _sakura_ tree lit.

Everyone stood in awe of the spectacle that was the end of the _Missus_ ceremony. Even Ryou's mouth had dropped open. Kiseki smiled at the crowds before saying, "You may all come to pay your respects to Mister Potter now. The ceremony was a success thanks to your fervent prayers for him." She bowed and stepped towards her apprentices.

Ryou immediately rushed up to her. "_Ma-Magistra!_ Are you all right?"

She waved him off as he tried to support her slightly slumping form. "I'm just drained."

"Are you sure that yo—"

"Ryou. Enough." At the order, Ryou took a step back with a frown. "We went over a ton of stuff today, so I think that we should call it. I'll see you boys at dinner." Kiseki nodded to both of them and began the walk back to Hogwarts alone.

Yuugi reached out a hand. He still had so many questions that weren't answered, but she looked so tired. Her Empathy still surrounded them, and Yuugi idly wanted to know how much effort it took to make her magic nearly tangible like this.

"Do not fret, Ryou." Both Yuugi and Ryou turned to see the dark-haired Egyptian man from earlier step up to them. He wore a crimson collared shirt and black tie. The rest of the outfit was black as well, including a long cloak which fluttered behind him. "I shall make sure that she makes it to your rooms safely."

"Thank you, professor," Ryou replied with a touch of relief.

The man held out a hand with the palm facing them. "No thanks are needed. She needs to teach herself how not to push herself so hard. I have only known her for a few days, but already I know she is far too sacrificial for her own good." He paused, seeming to size them up. "All of you are." Then he nodded to Yuugi. "Amun has not been quite the same since your intervention. I thank you. And do not wave it off as nothing; there are people who would get quite offended if you do not accept the gratitude, myself included." With a swish of his cloak, he walked past both of them.

A red-tailed hawk sat atop the tree, observing the whole scene. It blinked its ruby eyes and nodded at the two boys. With a flap of its wings it took flight, disappearing into the sun.


	6. Akiraka ni Suru: Reveal

**A/N: **Thanks for all the continuous support! =) I seem to be getting more and more attention for this fic, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Harry Potter. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Harry Potter, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is If Only You Knew, told from the Harry Potter characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Harry Potter in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh) or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 5: Akiraka ni Suru (Reveal)**

* * *

><p>Things seemed to get even louder once the <em>Missus<em> ceremony had ended. Yuugi looked around, confused. Didn't these people have any respect for the dead? Many of the female students were weeping uncontrollably. Yuugi couldn't help but feel as if these displays were… fake. The tears were too huge, the cries too loud. It seemed like Yuugi's suspicion from before was correct: most of these people were here because of the fallen's celebrity status.

"I know you didn't know him, but do you wanna see the memorial up close?" Ryou asked from next to him. Yuugi glanced over to see a tiny frown on his friend's face. It seemed that Ryou shared the same sentiments as him.

He turned his eyes back to the huge sea of black crowding in front of the memorial. "Eh, I'm good. Maybe we could next time? I just… It wouldn't be right of me when all these other people want to see it," was Yuugi's reply. He kept his mouth shut about his other thoughts. He didn't want to offend anyone who might have been listening.

Ryou nodded. He packed away his violin again and held the case close. "I don't think there's anything else we need to do, especially because _Magistra _needs the rest of the day to rest. Is there anything you want to do?"

"There's a lot I need to learn… Library?" Yuugi asked. It had been a long time since Yuugi willingly read some books, but Yuugi couldn't play ignorant forever. _**Maybe I could learn more about these dreams I've been having, too. **_

"_Go, Yuugi. Grow strong. Then, perhaps, we'll be able to meet face-to-face."_

Yuugi steeled himself as he and Ryou began to walk back toward the castle. _**I have to see him again. **_Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

The crowds began to thin out the closer they came to the school. The two boys passed by two of the students huddled together. "What do you think happened?" a boy whispered.

"The Dark Lord got to him, that's what!" a girl answered.

"But he was Harry Potter! He faced him before and won!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "He **survived**. Face the facts—he was just a few years older than us. How was he supposed to defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time?"

Yuugi frowned when the two went out of earshot. Thankfully no one else got in their way walking up to the library. Unfortunately, when they arrived the huge doors were shut. Ryou commented that the librarian, Madam Pince, was probably out of the castle with the others. The albino sighed and shrugged, motioning Yuugi to follow him. They walked across the floor until they were in front of their rooms.

Yuugi hadn't seen the door from the outside before. It looked identical to the Soul of Purity and light minus the man and wings. The blonde woman smiled just as gently at the two boys from her portrait. "Ah, so he's awake," she commented, brushing some dust off of her simple white dress. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Motou. My name is Felicity."

There was a talking portrait which seemed to have a consciousness of its own guarding the entrance to their living quarters. Awesome. Yuugi couldn't help but gape for a few moments. At her laugh, a fierce blush overcame his face. "U-Um, nice to meet you too, miss?"

Felicity giggled again. "You two look exhausted. Password?"

Yuugi was once again left guessing until Ryou took pity on him. "_Sanare_," Ryou stated. The portrait swung outward, allowing the two teens to walk in. "It's Latin for 'to heal,'" the albino explained. "You need to remember it; if _Magistra_ and I aren't around, that's how you'll get in by yourself. Felicity won't accept anything else unless she senses that whoever needs to enter is in mortal peril."

They entered the main room, where there was a large bookcase occupying one wall. Ryou ran his finger across the spines until he found one in the H section. It was a rather large tome, causing the teen to stagger back once he pulled it out. Yuugi ran over to help Ryou carry it to a nearby table. The title Hogwarts: A History stood stark on the old book's cover. Ryou explained that this would explain most of what Yuugi needed to know about the school. He jokingly said that this would be enough to keep Yuugi occupied until dinner.

"What're you gonna do?" Yuugi asked, pulling up a chair.

"I'll check our potion stores," Ryou replied. He pointed over his shoulder at a closed room. "Probably brew some of the simpler remedies. I wouldn't blame you if you fell asleep reading that. _Magistra_ made a few annotations and stuff in there to help you get to the more important things. Good luck!"

And so Yuugi read.

* * *

><p>His heart leapt at the slight chill surrounding him. Yuugi wasn't quite as nervous about the Shadow Realm as he opened his eyes. The flutter in his chest wasn't from fear, oh no. He couldn't hold back his gasp at the footsteps behind him.<p>

"_Aibou._ Why must your heart continuously pine for me?" came the all-too-familiar baritone. "An… obsession like this is dangerous. I would rather you not hurt yourself."

_**I don't **__care__**, **_Yuugi thought. He didn't dare let this out verbally. He'd probably get scolded more. _**I just need to see you again. If I could see you, this would all be worth it.**_

The footsteps walked around him. "But knowing your stubborn streak, little one, I doubt that you will cease so easily." The shadows shifted to reveal a humanoid shape. The only defining features were the sudden crimson eyes which appeared. Tears immediately sprung to Yuugi's eyes. The figure reached out a hand but paused. It fell back to his side. "You have questions?"

Yuugi bit his lip, willing his tears to go away. "Y-You walked through the doors to the afterlife, but you're still here with…" He trailed, searching for the words his other half used the last time they met. "Unfinished business. Are you d-dead or alive?"

The figure began to pace back and forth. It was a long while before it spoke again. "You can say that I am in an in between, a limbo of sorts. I am still able to influence the Light—your—Realm, just not as powerfully as becoming a spirit."

A pale hand reached to the empty space above Yuugi's heart. "If I'm able to piece the Puzzle back together again, will you be able to come back?"

The crimson eyes closed.

"Please! You need to come back! I—"

"We will see in time, little one. Just… take care of yourself first. Do I make myself clear? I refuse to see you deteriorate even more on my behalf." The shadow's voice hardened significantly. "But…"

Yuugi took a step back. "But?"

A chuckle. "It **is** a refreshing change, _aibou_, to see you being selfish. It is better to take care of yourself before others. You need to. I only wish that you wouldn't hurt yourself in the process." The eyes opened, shimmering with that same emotion from before that Yuugi couldn't quite place. "Please take care, _aibou_."

* * *

><p>The next day saw Yuugi waking up at sunrise. He woke up in his room, assuming that either Ryou or Kiseki brought him back. Looking to his side table, he saw the massive Hogwarts: A History neatly bookmarked where he left off. Yuugi sneaked out of his room to see another next to his. A tuft of white hair peeking out from beneath the covers told him that Ryou was still asleep. As for the bedroom at the end of the hallway, it was empty.<p>

Continuing to explore, Yuugi reached the end of the hall and turned right. A large floor-to-ceiling window was obscured by a tiny shadow. A lithe figure sat with its back to one of the sides, long flowing robes nearly touching the floor. "_Magistra_?"

The shadow shifted. "Good morning, _meus discipulus_. Come, sit with me." The woman's shadow grew when she stretched out an arm. Her long sleeve told Yuugi she was wearing yet another style of dress.

Yuugi scampered to the windowsill where he took some effort to haul himself up onto it. It was hard to see the woman's features in the morning sun, though she continued to look outside. Her long sleeves draped over her form, the peach just a few shades darker than her natural skin tone. It looked normal enough, but Yuugi was sure the gown was made of some sort of magical material. It bent the light in such a way that it shimmered with every minute movement.

For the first time since his arrival at Hogwarts, Yuugi truly didn't feel pressured to do anything. He breathed deep.

"You know, you can ask me anything," Kiseki began, still not looking at him.

"Why am I here?" Yuugi asked. He hugged his knees close to his body.

Yet she still didn't turn to face him. "Why do you think that you're here?"

Yuugi curled a fist to his chest. The emptiness intensified. "I feel… There's this hole where my heart is supposed to be. Yesterday I felt like my heart was gonna burst with everything that was going on. And I have these **dreams**…" He shook his head. "I'm so confused."

"Yes, even if I were not an Empath, your confusion is quite tangible." Kiseki turned to him then, allowing Yuugi to see the small smile on her face. However, this smile wasn't normal. It had a tint of sadness amongst the myriad of emotions he couldn't read. "You are here to **learn**, Yuugi-kun. That way you can harness this newfound power that you didn't know you had. Tell me: do you believe that fate led you here? That you have another destiny to fulfill?"

Destiny. Fate. They were words that Yuugi knew all too well from his journey with the Millennium Items. But how much did he really believe in it? He had often heard his other self talking about destiny and fate; Atem definitely trusted in it. But Yuugi? He guessed he accepted the ideas. However, at the same time, he and his friends had defied what destiny had supposedly laid out in front of them. They had continuously changed what the Millennium Tauk predicted, but Yuugi supposed that it had a magic of its own. The same could be said of the Millennium Eye.

If fate truly led him here, Yuugi wasn't complaining. Nevertheless he wouldn't let fate take away what he cared about again… not without a proper fight. The Ceremonial Duel proved that Yuugi was strong enough to live by himself, yes, but that didn't mean that Yuugi wanted to. Not anymore. Not when he was given so many opportunities. Not when this facsimile or whatever it was of Atem was placed within his reach.

"I'm here to help you and Ryou. What you choose to do after you've learned to harness your powers is ultimately up to you," the sorceress explained, bringing Yuugi back into the present.

"How can we thank you enough?" Yuugi asked with a frown. "You've already done so much."

"Seeing you smile is enough," Kiseki replied. She looked back out the window. "Your Inner Magic continues to grow. Without guidance… without guidance, your powers could spiral out of control. Our branch of magic is sorely underestimated." She paused, and Yuugi didn't miss the fists the woman made on her lap. "My Inner Magic manifested at your age; it is when wizards and witches reach their majority. Unlike you two, I had no one to turn to."

Silence encompassed them until Yuugi worked up the courage to break it. "Again, thanks." He tried to smile. It didn't quite work out, but his mentor seemed to understand his intention.

She laughed softly as not to wake Ryou. "Serious subjects aside, is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Ryou walked into the kitchen to hear Yuugi and Kiseki exchanging hair-styling tips over making breakfast.

* * *

><p>Today they were to venture to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. Yuugi tried not to trip over the growing roots and boulders the further away they moved away from the school; this was the first time he wore robes. He was far too fascinated by the way the extra layers of cloth swirled around him as he walked. Supposedly, aside from being quite the fashion statement, the robes actually protected them from certain spells. Apparently there were even warming charms imbued in the cloth! Yuugi couldn't pay attention to the smiles Ryou constantly sent his way.<p>

Who knew that there was a completely different world out there solely based upon magic? It was a shame that the majority of the world didn't believe that magic existed. A part of Yuugi wanted to drag them into this world, but he knew that such a world needed to be protected. It was very likely that the outsiders would sully this place and attempt to control the magic for their own selfish purposes. Yuugi wouldn't put it past his former enemies.

Surely the magical world had its enemies too. From what Yuugi had gathered from the various conversations after the Sending yesterday, the wizarding hero that they sent was the world's last hope against some sort of Dark Lord. By the looks of Diagon Alley, the country wasn't at war… but who was Yuugi to judge? He hoped that he wouldn't need to worry about fighting. Hogwarts appeared safe enough.

"Hey! Over here!" Kiseki shouted, waving at the two boys. Yuugi and Ryou came to a stop on both sides of their mentor as they met three boys. Amun was the first, who bowed to all of them in greeting. Ryou's lookalike scowled at Yuugi but made no remark. His friend was right: he really did look like the spirit of the Ring. The wild white hair and hard brown eyes did indeed remind Yuugi of Bakura.

The third was a teen with long black hair which framed his face. He had high cheekbones and a long, thin nose. Black robes covered a deep green sweater and grey slacks. Two striking emerald eyes regarded both pairs of doppelgangers inquisitively.

"Yuugi, you've already met Amun. Ryou's lookalike here is Akefia. Vincent is the third," the female professor explained. "Vincent, Akefia, these are Ryou and Yuugi."

Seeing the question in Vincent's eyes, Akefia scoffed, "We are in no way related. As if I could ever be related to this weakling."

Yuugi caught Ryou bristling a little, but he didn't say anything. Kiseki spoke up for him instead. "What Ryou lacks in physical strength, he makes up for in wit and magical potential." She promptly whacked Akefia on the back of the head. Yuugi gasped, but the lack of an immediate attack told Yuugi everything was alright. "Five points from Slytherin for unnecessary slander."

"The fu—"

"Make that five more for profanity!" The sorceress placed a hand on her hip and leaned forward with a glint in her gaze. "Got anything else to say, Sennen-san?" Akefia shut up, causing her to smile. "Good! Now onto proper business. Come along now, boys~!"

They all followed behind Kiseki until they came to a large stadium. Yuugi wondered what sport it was used for, as he saw three high hoops at each end of the oval. It was obvious they weren't here for the sport, though, as a long rectangular stage was set in the middle surrounded by twenty students. Two men stood at opposite ends of the stage, appearing to be waiting for them. Both had shed their heavier robes and cloaks, leaving both in long-sleeved shirts and pants. The one on the left was the mysterious man who had greeted them after the Sending yesterday. His silken purple blindfold fluttered in the wind behind him.

"Prompt as always," the other drawled. His entire attire was black and littered with tiny buttons which contrasted greatly with his pale skin. A large hooked nose and bottomless black eyes told Yuugi he was **not** to be messed with. Yuugi glanced to the side to look at Vincent. It wasn't really obvious, but if you looked close enough you could see the similarities between their face types and long hair.

"Some things never change, Headmaster," was the reply from the sorceress. After telling the teens to stay put, she hopped onto the stage. Kiseki turned to the man from yesterday. "Professor Sakurai, if you may?"

The blindfolded one nodded. "I welcome all of you. As you can see, there are very few of you present. You were chosen to attend this… exhibition based on a variety of factors, one being your innate Elemental ability."

"What is displayed from here on will **not** leave the vicinity," the Headmaster continued. His eyes narrowed into a glare, causing a violent shiver to shake Yuugi's spine. "We **will** know." Everyone gulped.

_**Just what horrors has this man been through?**_ Yuugi thought. There were very few times when he had seen a look like his. The glare itself rooted Yuugi in place.

"Observe." At the command, a sphere of water formed above the Headmaster's open palm. "This is known as Elemental magic. Professor Sakurai, to my knowledge, taught the basics." He scanned the group of students. "Granger, explain."

A bushy brunette stood straight. A maroon robe sat over a grey female's uniform. "T-There are four main Elements: Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. With enough training and magical ability, each Element is able to be honed and specialized." The girl paused for a moment. "There is a fifth Element… spirit?"

"Are you asking or telling?" the Headmaster asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Don't be so harsh on them, Headmaster," Kiseki commented, waving a dismissive hand at the stern man. "Five points to Gryffindor! Darkness and Light come together to become a full Element. Alone they are powerful, but together they become a nearly impossible force." She walked over to Professor Sakurai and took his left hand in her right, despite his protesting. He tried to tug his hand away, but she just held on tighter, seemingly oblivious. "Don't be such a spoilsport," she chided. The woman cast a calm look over at the Headmaster.

The dark man across the stage moved his hands together with the sphere swirling between them. In a sweeping diagonal movement the sphere expanded and solidified into a sheet of ice which shielded his front. The Headmaster kept his hands loose and moving though the shield itself stayed immobile. He nodded at the pair across from him.

Professor Sakurai extended his palm outward. "_Anima incursu!_" he incanted. A gray blast of light burst forth, rushing forward to strike the shield. The impact created a loud thud, small cracks forming in the shield. However, the wall didn't shatter.

_**Against a blast like that, shouldn't it—**_Yuugi thought but cut himself off when he realized what the Headmaster had done. In the wake of the blast he had caught the attack, which could explain why his arms kept on moving. The grey light swirled ominously within the ice shield. Slowly but surely the ball was dismantled within, and as it shrunk the edges of the shield melted. Once the Headmaster felt that the blast wasn't harmful, he allowed the wall to fall into a puddle around his feet. Yuugi barely noticed a wince from the man. It was as if he was trying to hide his pain. Even his labored breathing was controlled.

"I think that's a good start," Kiseki commented with a nod at both men. "That was a display of the Element of Spirit. However, the incantation Professor Sakurai used was similar to what Vincent used in the Great Hall the other day. Each one of you has an Element lying dormant within you. Whether or not we can tap into that power will be determined today."

Professor Sakurai was finally able to shake Kiseki off of his arm. He brought his hands together, massaging the one she had grabbed. "The Headmaster also summoned the two of us for this purpose: to work with him and the other heads of house in order to privately tutor those of you who can access your Elemental magic. The best way to check is with a simple spell modeled after the one I used. We shall break off into small groups. Slytherins and Ravenclaws report to Headmaster Snape. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, to me. At the end of this session we shall conduct duels using your newfound abilities."

_**Duels? **_Yuugi shook his head. Obviously they weren't the same duels he was used to. There were no cards, no summoning.

The Headmaster's glare returned after he had a few moments to gather himself. "As some of you may be wondering why such 'Dark Magic' is being taught on Hogwarts' grounds, allow me to remind you of the _Missus_ ceremony. Light magic such as the ceremony is still considered Elemental magic. It is not what society deems the magic to be. It is how you use it which determines how 'Dark' it is. We are at war. The lines between Light and Dark blurs even moreso during these times."

"Well, it's obvious whose side you're on, Death Eater!" a fiery redhead shouted. By the way the Headmaster stiffened and the other students fell quiet, Yuugi gathered that the Death Eaters weren't a good group.

In a flash a band of white wrapped around the boy's head. His hands came up to try and tug the band of light off. Try as he might, he couldn't. The brunette girl who answered earlier was pointing her wand at the boy and muttering what Yuugi assumed were countercurses. Yuugi looked back onto the stage at a tapping noise. He saw his mentor tapping an ivory wand against her right palm. A look of pure disappointment laced through her features.

Little by little the others noticed the woman's obvious fault. Only when the boy stopped struggling did the Headmaster speak from behind her. "Watch your tongue, Weasley," was the low growl. "You have already been suspended. Only by the graces of the new professors are you even here."

"I'm reconsidering," the _Magistra_ hissed in a cold voice. "The band will fade by dinner. Go." A flick of her wand caused the boy to yelp. The redhead tried his best not to look even more ridiculous as he ran toward the exit. Granger reached out as if to follow, but she relented.

The students parted like the Red Sea as Kiseki hopped off of the stage and walked over to Yuugi and Ryou. Her normal smile returned by the time she reached them. "Don't worry, Yuugi," she assured. "Nothing the boy didn't deserve. Trust me, Headmaster Snape would have subjected Mister Weasley to a much worse punishment." Kiseki winked. "Let's be glad that you didn't see **that**. Now, I have to help supervise because I **know** someone here is going to injure themselves. Ryou, would you like to help me?"

The other apprentice nodded, leaving Yuugi a bit lost. What could he do then? Aside from the one music lesson, he didn't know anything. Seemed like this would be practical healing. _**I'll be holding them back if I stay, but how else am I going to learn? **_Professor Tamiya reminded him repeatedly that he couldn't use any practical magic right now. He nibbled his bottom lip, averting his eyes away from her.

"As for you two," the woman continued, looking at Amun and Akefia, "You can stay or leave. Sakurai-sensei just wanted to make sure you two got some fresh air."

"Not worth my time," Akefia said with an eye roll. He turned and disappeared in a mist of shadows.

"Perhaps," Amun suggested, "I can watch over Yuugi-kun while you and Ryou-kun work on the practical aspects of Light magic? I think we can both agree that Yuugi-kun isn't up for anything strenuous yet." His crimson eyes peered over at the now-blushing teen. "If that's okay with you, Yuugi-kun."

_**Why does he have to speak like I'm not even here?**_ Yuugi asked himself with a frown. He released his bottom lip and glanced up through his blonde bangs. He met Amun's eyes, filled with concern. Yuugi's answer was a tiny shrug. "I could bring Yuugi-kun around the campus afterward?" Yuugi continued to redden beneath the crimson gaze. _**Alone?! **_"Unless you would rather him accompany you both. I refuse to interrupt any lessons."

Kiseki's smile only grew at that. "Perfect! Since Hogwarts is such a large school, why don't you show Yuugi around the outer grounds and the Astronomy Tower later? This isn't the best time for a practical lesson in healing, anyway. You still need to recover."

Yuugi could only dumbly nod. _"Remember, Yuugi, conflicts of the heart are detrimental,_" he heard as they split. Like the other day his mentor's voice came from everywhere at once. It didn't look like anyone else heard her either. Gulping, he resigned himself to accepting the telepathic message.

The emerald-eyed boy walked up to the two of them. He waved a slightly tanned hand at them. "Mind if I join you two? Professor Tamiya's gonna kick my ass if I try **anything** today."

Amun placed a palm on his forehead and sighed. "You should have known better than to have experimented during Defense Against the Dark Arts since your core was so weak from my summoning the other day." He opened an eye to look at the other teen. "Sometimes I wonder if you are truly are a Slytherin or if you are a lion in a snake's skin." The comment seemed to unnerve Vincent, as the wizard shivered.

There were so many words in there that Yuugi had to really think about. Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed like it was one of the classes offered here. Slytherin was one of the four houses that students could be Sorted into upon their arrival to the school. According to Hogwarts: A History, apprenticeships were different. Since _discipuli_ were not normal students of the school, there was no need for them to be placed into houses. _Discipuli _were expected to room with their _Magister _or _Magistra_, eat meals with them, and study with them. During the small amount of free time that they had, he and Ryou could interact with the other students in extracurricular activities such as this.

The three followed the group of green and blue-clad students as they walked over to the Headmaster. He had since donned his robe, and the mass of black served to make him look even more intimidating. They billowed behind him in the wind like a pair of bat's wings. This greatly contrasted his ghostly skin. _**Is he even human?**_ Yuugi thought to himself. There was always the possibility. Maybe he was some kind of vampire.

The Slytherins gathered to one side, and the Ravenclaws – Yuugi could tell by the bird crests – on the other with Amun, Vincent, and Yuugi in the middle. The Headmaster's cold eyes scanned over the groups. He sneered at the Ravenclaws. "Your books will **not** help you here, Miss Patil!" A flick of an ebony wand – where did he even get it? – snapped the book shut. The force would have definitely hurt the girl had the book caught her fingers. "Pay attention!" The witch nodded jerkily.

Yuugi nearly jumped back when those eyes settled on him. Amun's hand settled on his shoulder. "You need not worry about any interruptions from us, Headmaster Snape. Correct?" Amun spoke up, squeezing. Yuugi quickly nodded along with Vincent, though Vincent looked far from nervous. In fact, Yuugi didn't know what Vincent was so focused upon. He held up a stoic countenance somehow.

All the response Amun received was a glare and a terse nod. The Headmaster turned to the rest of the students. "Sheath your wands." All of the Slytherins complied immediately while the Ravenclaws hesitated. The Headmaster twirled his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" The Ravenclaws' wands dropped to the ground and were summoned to the Headmaster with an _accio_. He sneered down at the wands before pocketing them in his long cloak. "As Professor Sakurai said, you will be practicing using the spell he used. The Latin for the first half of the spell will change depending on the Element that we suspect you harbor. Ravenclaws, your incantation will be _ventus incursu_ while the Slytherins' will be _aqua incursu_. Our methodology is simple. If you are able to produce the element, you have the strength and control of a future Elemental."

With a series of complicated wand movements and spells the Headmaster transfigured a series of chairs in stone, wood, and metal. On each chair sat a bowl of fruit. Yuugi assumed correctly when the various textures would be used to gauge the students' strength. "You have fifteen minutes to practice on inanimate objects before the duels begin. Do not waste our time," the Headmaster ordered. "Begin."

* * *

><p><em>Anima incursu – <em>Soul shock

_Ventus - _Wind

_Aqua _- Water


End file.
